


Red in the cards

by glowingfish



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-20
Updated: 2014-05-20
Packaged: 2018-01-25 21:52:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1663748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glowingfish/pseuds/glowingfish
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A handful of Captain America cards, originals, stained with blood and shoved in the Avengers' faces.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Red in the cards

“Agent Hill, you’re in charge of this madhouse till I get back. I’ve got an errand to run. And for the love of Christ _do not_ comm me unless Stark has it in his head to do something more monumentally stupid than usual.” Fury stalked along the corridors of the Helicarrier, ducked into Phil’s office, and retrieved a nondescript folder no different from the others present in any agent’s office.

  
The safest places are often in plain sight.

  
_Damn it, Cheese,_ Fury thought as he tossed his coat over Phil’s table and lay out the contents of the folder. Quick, efficient movements in rolling up his left sleeve and flicking open a small knife from the desk drawer. A steady inhalation of breath, bright glancing pain across his forearm, blood dripping, slow and steady, onto the cards he actually spent his goddamn time searching with Phil for. _You better wake up. This one time you better make a damn liar out of me._


End file.
